A Day of Blood
by Nocturn-Noir
Summary: The rating is for violence and gore. I took Sephiroth and made him a general in the war with SinRa and Wutai. Just a pointless story I came up with when angry at something.


**A Day Of Blood**

Wutai, great and glorious Wutai. Trapped in a war with the ShinRa, a war that was doomed to come the day that he, Lord Godo, declined their offer. The ShinRa were looking to expand their weapons department and build a mako reactor. Wutai, would give them a good place to do both. It offered professional fighters and a decent place for a reactor. But he had declined that offer…. although most times. When an offer was declined, wars did not break out. No, it was an order, 'Accept our offer or face the consequences.' A threat underlining their offer of an 'easier life.'

Godo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands in exasperation they were in the middle of a war. And neither side seemed to be doing too greatly. Wutai was a great city. And it's warriors strong. But there was only one little drawback. They stood with a limited number of fighters, so any casualty, however small. Could severely hurt them. While the ShinRa had seemingly endless amounts of fighters. And he knew, that soon the ship harboring their elite forces would land. He had no way to reach them to stop the arriving forces.

There was a knock at the door and a messenger walked in, bowed, and began his report.

Godo could to naught but sigh as the report began. "My Lord, our scouts report that the ShinRa vessel has landed. The generals of Squad 6, report that the fighting is at a standstill. Generals from both Squad 9 and 3 have stopped reporting. The rest are either not fighting or awaiting further orders. The casualties stand at 3 of the reported Squad leaders. Of the two missing Squad's they are either all dead, or beyond our communication range." He again bowed before exiting after Godo waved his hand. He again sighed in exasperation. Only a miracle would allow them to win this. They would either draw, or lose. And neither held very good outcomes. If it came to a draw, he would convert the Great Wutai to a resort town. Killing all potential of ShinRa being interested in it for military reasons. And the mako reactor alone wouldn't bring in enough to cover another war.

Battle Field- 4 hours earlier

Fire licked at the trees, blood seemed to drown the grass. A cruel smirk twisted on the young general's face. Most of his Squad would not follow his orders to attack. Saying that 19, was too young for a general. That he knew nothing about 'real war.' But he had showed them. When they refused to fight, just how wrong they were. He ran one masked had through a sea of silver hair. Green catlike eyes glinting with cruelty. Below him, lay one of the missing regiments. There hadn't been that many, 30 at the most, but now they lay in bloody heaps. Even if they were found, few would be able to recognize the mutilated heaps that were their comrades. And the fools who considered themselves his superiors, in the beginning, now gazed at him in fear. They fought and killed as they were ordered to do so. He, had stepped in and slaughtered an entire Squad, alone.

Turning, his cold gaze fell on the men before him. He was their general, they now saw that. "G…General Sephiroth?" He looked at the questioning scout who immediately saluted him. 'Reports of another Squad heading this way. An estimate of a bout 140 fighters has been made, Sir." Sephiroth nodded, dismissing the scout who quickly left. He faced the Squad before him, "We shall move in 30 minutes. That should allow you ample time to organize. I want the most experienced fighters in the front, to least experienced in the back." He nodded giving them the signal to go and turned. Gazing forward, as his fighting had drawn to a close. The familiar feeling of being sick and tired fell over him. But after he had fallen into a stance as natural as breathing to him. The feeling had vanished… it always did. Even in training, no longer were they humans, but they became move targets. Targets for his sword to easily cut through, as though they were nothing but air. He looked at the gleaming white steel blade which blood could no remain on. Its seven feet of sinister metal reflecting the dancing rays of light. He looked past the blade, again forward. Again his mouth curled in a sinister smile.

He turned, seeing the Squad ready he gave the order to move. And forward they marched. Again to once more weaken the defenses of Wutai.

1 Hour Later

Sephiroth held out one gloved hand, causing the Squad to ripple to a halt. Before them stood the Squad that the scout had reported to him about earlier. Sephiroth smiled again for the third time that bloody day. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as the Squads general screamed the attack. Closer now, he could hear the hiss of metal against the leather of the sheaths as the enemy before him drew swords of gleaming metal.

Behind he heard a mirror of the sound. Felt the air prickle against the skin of his neck as magic gathered to its respective summoners. And again he smiled, sliding his own sword from its sheath of his hip. And with a lung and the signal to attack met the enemy head on.

Sephiroth listened in silence at the sickening crunch and wet slick sounds that reverberated through the air as he sword slid with sickening ease through the mans helmet and skull. Listened with predatory alertness at the sharp intake of breath, which froze in his lungs. The silence that fell as his heart froze in death and blood ceased its flow through his veins. Watched with his minds eye as blood spilled onto the rocky terrain, soaking, drowning the soil with its putrid presence. Everything seemed to move slow, the sky was a bleak gray. Everything seemed amplified, every sound every movement. He could hear the air rush past the swords of comrade and enemy. The quickened pace of the heart, pulse of blood and intake of breath. The screams and gasps of triumph and death, the abrupt cease of a pulse and heart, the crack of bone and the hum of magic being summoned. Everything seemed bleached, as if color had been sucked from the world, but more than ever was the feeling of alertness.

He stepped forward, listening to the agonize scream of the man before him as his sword drove through his stomach. Gasped as he removed it and silence as he pulled the long weapon down in a vertical slice. The bone and muscle gave way as the hissing steel made a path from the mans left shoulder down, and out of his right side. Falling forward in a heap of blood to the rocky ground. The sun beat down as if nothing had changed, birds chirped miles off. The wind beat against the sea, waves of water crashed against the sandy shores and rocky cliffs. And time resumed, resumed from the seeming frozen instant as he took another life. Again this process repeated itself, another flicker of life vanished and another. And amazingly… the world seemed not to notice. Time seemed not to care. Another life and another. Blood spilling from the gashes, the severed arms and legs. The headless necks and split torso's.

Pools, lakes and oceans of blood and death. But nothing seemed to change. Nothing did change, everything continued as before. And the silver haired general never stopped, never hesitated, never missed as life after life faded before him. Did not stop to notice that the rest of his Squad and long since ceased their attack to gaze at him. Watch in bewildered horror and realization just what was taking place before them. That not only were the outclassed, even if they were 1st Class SOLDIER. But were not even necessary for the defeat of this Squad. Minutes passed and another life fell…. Each flicker of life fading as if only a leaf falling from a tree. And given no more though to by their murderer than as if they were such.

Sunset – Same Day

The sky burned red as the sun faded over the horizon. Deep shadows dancing over the sea. Splashes of reds and oranges, yellows, pinks and purples danced over clouds. The rocky battle field remained silent. At its heart stood the silver hair general. Sword in had, resting lazily in his hand, gazing up with closed eyes. The Squad under his command standing in silence and fear at their new general.

Around Sephiroth was a sea of blood and carnage. Heaps of what had once been humans now lay scattered in bloody masses. Bones protruded from ripped flesh, dirt clung to the soaked skin and clothing. Glints of steel from fallen swords and ownerless helmets and other bits of armor lay strewn about. Bruised and bloody corpses, the air no longer sweet with the smell of the ocean. But putrid and still from the smell of blood. Vultures circled over head, others picking about their feast. The land withered from death, now to be forever scarred by the day. A day that would remain remembered, by the Soldiers of the Squad as the Day of Blood. Remembered with fear and amazement, as a teenage general slaughtered over 150 warriors.

Sephiroth opened his mako green eyes. A humid, barely there tentative breeze blowing back his waist length silver hair before fading with the last burst of rays from the sun.

And for the fourth time that day.

Sephiroth, 1st class SOLDIER General, smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is the result of becoming very bored and angry at people for absolutly no reason. And if it is a bit... graphic I apologize. That is just the way this bi-polar mind operates. Hehehe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters.


End file.
